<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Itch by Lovehatemysme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734002">Itch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme'>Lovehatemysme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Ending Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Other works can be seen and requests can be made at<a href="https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/">♡Tumblr♡</a></p><p>I'm also accepting commissions! Email me at jinxc008@gmail.com</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Itch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were mindlessly watching in the living room when suddenly you felt hot and bothered, craving for something, wanting something. You squirmed on your sit, rubbing your legs together, feeling an inside itch.  Standing up you had one thing in mind as you bit your lip. </p><p>Saeyoung snickered as he rolled on the bed, phone on his hand as he thought of another way to prank the poor college boy. The room was dark as he lay on his back, the light from his phone reflecting on his glasses. </p><p>"Saeyoung~" you called him as you opened the door of the bedroom, he snickered once again as he held his phone. You could see little of his illuminated face, just enough to see the curve of his lips. You felt another tingling inside, feeling a little hotter as you could see the features of his face. His eyes, his nose, his luscious lips. </p><p>"Saeyoung~" you sang his voice, almost alluring, if only he was listening. The redhead suddenly looked at you when you started to crawl on top of him, the smile on his face saying he pulled another successful prank. God you love him, you suddenly thought as you saw his dorky smile. </p><p>"Hey babe, watcha up to~," he greeted playfully as one of his hands slipped on your back as you crawled, stopping on his stomach as you cupped his face with both hands. You surveyed his face closer, his eyes searching for yours as you traced his eyebrow with one finger, your thumbs rubbing his cheeks before pushing his glasses upward. </p><p>"Sae, I want you," your voice almost a whisper as you leaned down, you closed your eyes while your lips met his. Saeyoung's eyes went wide, but he quickly responded to your kiss, the phone on his hand falling as he placed them on your back. His hands were all over your back, slipping them under your shirt feeling your skin with his long and slender fingers. One hand snaked on your nape, massaging it while pulling you a little closer. </p><p>You felt hotter and hotter by the second, his touch feeling electrifying, his tongue taking over as he tried to sit up but you pushed him back on the bed. Saeyoung chuckled, his other hand wrapping around your waist pulling you more while you still held his face. You started to feel light headed, but you didn't want to pull away, no, not yet, you thought, still wanting more as his tongue swirled around yours. </p><p>"Mmm~" you moaned before pulling away, your face still inches away from his as you nipped his lips. You felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled once more, amused by your little action. You crawled back as your kisses went to his jawline, down to his neck where you nibbled a sensitive spot. You felt his hands held you tight as he grunted, oooh god he was loving this, he wouldn't mind being on the receiving end all the time, he thought. </p><p>"If you spoil me like this I'll always ask for it," he teased, his hands wandering around on your back caressing you, slowly going down to your ass. He squeezed it lightly, making you grind against his body. There's still an itch inside you that isn't being scratched, your sex wanting, aching for more. Your hand snaked down to his crotch, tracing the outline of his cock with your finger before palming and rubbing him. </p><p>Saeyoung gulped, taking a deep breath as you teased him. You leaned up close to his face again, you licked his bottom lips and took it between your teeth, sucking it softly. He tasted so sweet with a hint of saltiness, you have to admit you like the taste of the honey buddha chips better on his lips. The way you teased him turned him more on, his hands gripping your ass and moving it against his hips. You slipped your hand under his boxers, his cock becoming hard under your palm and you could feel him let out a shaky breath. You let it out from his boxer and you could feel the tip of his cock hitting your lower belly. </p><p>The ache between your legs grew stronger, you felt so needy and wanted him so much. You raised your hips and quickly removed your shorts and undies, you gasped as you sat down on Saeyoung, your sex coming in contact with his hot cock as his hands gripped you harder and pulled you more down. You glided smoothly on his cock, your essence spreading along his length, your clit hitting his tip every now and then that you'd gasp. </p><p>"<em>Saeyoung~ Saeyoung~</em>" you chanted his name almost pleadingly while he grunted gripping your ass tighter. You looked at his contorted face, his eyes closed with his brows meeting in the middle, his lips raw and his jaw clenched. You grabbed his cock and lined it to your entrance, whimpering as you rubbed his tip to your clit. You slowly slid him in, you took your time as you felt his length filling you up, letting out soft moans as he went deeper. </p><p>Saeyoung hissed and grunted, your walls clenching and clinging onto his wholeness. You felt so warm and soft surrounding him, while you could feel his whole cock inside you and his tip hitting you deep. You stayed still for a while to feel him inside, your hands wrapping around his neck while your lips on his neck again placing more love marks. You slowly moved your hips, with Saeyoung's hand supporting and guiding you. You could hear him mutter some curses under his breath, you felt this pleasure inside you build faster, your head going blank as you focus on his cock pounding into you. </p><p>Your pace became faster, the sloppy noise of your sexes and essence mixing together, you felt so good with your sweet spots being rubbed again and again, his length going deeper and deeper. You crashed your lips onto him, the kiss was hungry, needy, Saeyoung responded with the same fervor with his own hips jerking up and thrusting into you.  </p><p>"<em>HaaAH~ Aaah~</em>" the room echoed your moans and the Saeyoung's cock pounding you with the your essence. You clamped around him, the pleasure of his cock making you lose yourself, waves of fire and electric tingles all over your body. He was hitting your sweet spot, your hips moving faster and faster as you try to reach your orgasm. Saeyoung's nails dig deep on your skin, you felt so tight as you clenched around him that he knew he was near too, his own movements becoming erratic as he met  your hips halfway. </p><p>Saeyoung gripped your ass, pushed you down on him as he thrust upward and his tip hit that one spot. You gasped a long moan as you came, your walls clenching and clinging on him hard as he unloaded inside you. You whimpered and moaned as waves of pleasure flowed from your mind to the tip of your curled toes. You breathed heavily as your body went limp on top of his, moaning softly as you feel his cum inside you. Saeyoung's grip went loose and he slowly caressed your bottom as he tried to catch his own breath. </p><p>You felt so elated, that itch inside you finally scratched... well rubbed. </p><p>"I.. I can't believe you'd use me like that," Saeyoung suddenly said, his hands falling on his sides. </p><p>"Sae!" you lightly hit his chest and looked up to him with brows furrowed and a pout while he snickered and chuckled. </p><p>"I'm kidding!" he said as he put his hands up in the air, "You know you can use me anytime," he grinned as he patted your head and stroked it. You rolled your eyes as you lowered your head again to his chest. </p><p>Your brows furrowed once more when you heard a noisy rustling plastic sound, you felt his hands move here and there. When you looked up to him once again you saw his one hand filled with chips while the other carrying the plastic. </p><p>"Want some?" Saeyoung asked playfully as he offered the chips, his brows wiggling. You rolled your eyes once again and shook your head as you laughed softly, you reached into the bag and took a handful too, god you love this dork. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Other works can be seen and requests can be made at<a href="https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/">♡Tumblr♡</a></p><p>I'm also accepting commissions! Email me at jinxc008@gmail.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>